Ultrassom
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: (CSI: Cyber fanfic) "Ele é tomado por um sentimento de amor tão intenso que o deixa tonto por um instante. É como se o seu coração - que até pouco tempo pertencia única e exclusivamente a Avery - tivesse crescido e aumentado até duas vezes o seu tamanho, sendo imediatamente preenchido pela dona daquele coração pulsante. Danielle." Avery/Nelson.


**Isso é algo que se encaixa no universo do Guia ABC (minha outra história). Acredito que esteja bom o suficiente para publicar. Se alguém for ler, boa leitura!**

* * *

Sentado ao lado de Avery na branca e iluminada sala de espera, Nelson está nervoso como o inferno.

Um pouco mais do que isso, ele está nervoso, ansioso, e maravilhado ao mesmo tempo.

Pela primeira vez depois de longos meses, ele veria seu bebê em um ultrassom, e era um eufemismo dizer que seria uma experiência totalmente nova e desconhecida. Há exatos cinco meses, acompanhar uma Avery grávida em uma consulta médica era a última coisa que Nelson se imaginava fazendo, mas o destino era imprevisível, e ali estava ele, no entanto.

\- Você tem falado com Grace? - ele pergunta, casualmente.

\- Às vezes. - Avery responde, fazendo círculos preguiçosos sobre o ventre - Falei com ela ontem em meu horário de almoço. Ela anda muito ocupada com a faculdade ultimamente.

\- Ela está bem?

\- Ao que parece, sim. A voz dela era animada no telefone. Você sabe? Aproximar-me dela, deixá-la fazer parte da minha vida novamente, tudo isso está sendo mais fácil do que eu pensava.

\- Assim como Russel, eu sabia que você ia conseguir. - Nelson sorri para Avery, e ela aperta sua mão sorrindo também.

O silêncio voltou a reinar na sala onde a espera parecia interminável. De vez em quando, eles trocavam alguns olhares e começavam alguma conversa sobre um assunto sem importância. Conversa que logo morria sem um desfecho. Assim como Nelson, Avery também mal podia disfarçar sua ansiedade.

Então, finalmente, uma mulher alta de cabelos escuros usando um jaleco branco surge na porta.

\- Avery Ryan? - ela chama.

Imediatamente, os dois põem-se de pé em um movimento rápido e quase simultâneo. Nelson sente seu coração pular uma batida.

\- Sou eu. - Avery diz, tranquilamente.

A médica abre um sorriso caloroso e faz um gesto em direção à porta.

\- Pode me acompanhar, por favor. - ela volta os olhos para Nelson - Você…

\- Ele é meu namorado. - Avery responde antes que Nelson diga algo - O pai do bebê.

Os olhos da mulher se ampliam, ainda que ela tente disfarçar sua surpresa.

Aquilo era algo que Nelson já estava, de certa forma, acostumado. Seu relacionamento com Avery causava estranheza em algumas pessoas, principalmente pela perceptível diferença de idade que possuíam. Não eram todas as pessoas, é claro, mas eles tinham de lidar com olhares estranhados e de censura com uma frequência considerável. De tão comuns, eles já haviam aprendido a ignorar aquelas reações com naturalidade.

Eles não podiam culpar a médica, de qualquer forma. Uma mulher madura acompanhada de um rapaz jovem talvez não fosse o tipo de casal que ela costumava a ver ali todos os dias.

\- Okay. - ela responde, o rosto já sem vestígios da surpresa - Podem entrar, por favor.

A sala de exames é fria. Mais fria que a sala de espera.

A ultra-sonografista se apresenta como Claire, e começa a dizer-lhes detalhes sobre o procedimento. Nelson não está de fato prestando atenção nela, pois seus olhos estão fixos no monitor onde em breve ele verá seu filho pela primeira vez. A ansiedade que ele já sentia antes torna-se ainda maior, e ele aperta a mão de Avery que permanece entrelaçada à sua.

Ainda que parecesse estranho, aquele momento lhe deu, pela primeira vez, uma dimensão efetiva do que estava acontecendo. O consultório, o equipamento de ultrassom, a médica e as incontáveis perguntas que ela fazia a Avery sobre seu estado de saúde - perguntas que Avery respondia de pronto e com extrema segurança - tudo aquilo deu a ele o _insight_ que faltava para que todas as peças se encaixassem em sua mente, para que ele pudesse perceber o quão _real_ aquilo era.

Eles estavam tendo um bebê. Dentro que quatro meses - dentro de _apenas_ quatro meses - ele seria _pai_.

De repente, respirar já não era tão fácil como ele se lembrava.

A médica pede para que Avery se deite na mesa de exames, e ela o faz com certa dificuldade. Nelson se posiciona ao seu lado, nunca soltando sua mão.

Claire afasta a blusa de Avery e espalha um gel transparente em sua barriga. Ela liga o monitor e encosta o aparelho sobre o ventre arredondado de sua namorada, fazendo-a se encolher um pouco com o contato frio.

\- Isso vai doer? - pergunta Nelson, se arrependendo no mesmo momento.

A médica ri um pouco, assim como Avery.

\- Não. - ela responde, sorrindo enquanto desliza o aparelho sobre o ventre de Avery - Isso vai, no máximo, fazer um pouco de cócegas.

Nelson sente-se um completo idiota. Ele imagina Claire revirando os olhos e se perguntando o que uma mulher como Avery havia visto em um garoto tão estúpido.

Mas na verdade, Claire sente simpatia pelo jovem pai em sua sala. Ela já havia visto homens mais maduros do que Nelson fazer perguntas ainda mais absurdas. A sala de exames era sempre um ambiente nervoso para os homens, principalmente para os pais de primeira viagem.

\- Vejam. - a médica indica o monitor - A imagem é um pouco disforme, mas definitivamente - ela aponta o dedo para o contorno na tela - aqui está o bebê.

Os olhos de Nelson se fixam na tela, buscando vorazmente o que Claire havia apontado. Por sua visão periférica, ele percebe que Avery faz a mesma coisa.

A imagem é de fato um tanto confusa e descorada, mas ele não poderia se importar menos sobre isso. Ainda que não se possa ver com tanta clareza, _ali_ está seu filho, diante de seus olhos.

Ele sente um nó na garganta, e de repente, seus olhos estão mais úmidos que o normal.

\- Ele está bem, doutora? - pergunta Avery, ansiosa - Ele é saudável?

\- Sim. Meus parabéns, Mrs. Ryan. Ela é perfeita.

\- Ela? - Nelson se sobressalta.

A médica deixa escapar um arquejo e seus olhos se arregalam.

\- Oh, meu Deus! Me desculpem! Eu não perguntei se vocês queriam saber… Eu sinto muito…

\- Está tudo bem. - Avery a corta – Então... É uma menina?

Claire assente aliviada e volta os olhos para o monitor.

\- Vocês podem providenciar as sapatilhas de balé e as roupinhas cor-de-rosa. A garota virá enorme e cheia de energia.

Duas grandes lágrimas escapam dos olhos de Avery, e um imenso sorriso está congelado no rosto de Nelson.

\- Uma menina… - sussurra Avery - Nelson… nós estamos tendo uma menina.

Nelson não consegue parar de sorrir, nem tampouco consegue afastar os olhos da tela. Ele quer dizer algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saem.

\- Vocês já tem um nome? - pergunta a médica.

\- Danielle. - dizem Avery e Nelson em uníssono.

Danielle. A ex paciente que Avery havia amado tanto. Danielle que fora assassinada brutalmente de forma gratuita. A corajosa mulher de quem Avery queria se lembrar para sempre, dando seu nome à sua filha.

\- É um lindo nome. Vocês querem ouvir o batimento cardíaco?

Avery e Nelson se entreolham.

\- É claro. - responde Avery, secando os olhos - Por favor.

Claire gira um botão de volume logo abaixo do monitor, e um som inconfundível preenche a pequena sala. O som vivo e pulsante de um coração.

Por alguns segundos, ninguém diz nada.

Nelson está hipnotizado pelo som mais precioso de sua vida, um som que ele só pode definir em uma palavra: Milagre.

Ele é tomado por um sentimento de amor tão intenso que o deixa tonto por um instante. É como se o seu coração - que até pouco tempo pertencia única e exclusivamente a Avery - tivesse crescido e aumentado até duas vezes o seu tamanho, sendo imediatamente preenchido pela dona daquele coração pulsante.

Danielle.

Então, Avery começa a chorar.

Ele sabe, de certa forma, o que ela está pensando. Ela está se lembrando de Hannah. De quando estava esperando Hannah, quem sabe até mesmo recordando o momento em que ela havia estado exatamente como agora, ouvindo o coração de sua primeira filha. Filha que já não estava mais com ela.

Nelson a abraça pelos ombros e beija o topo de sua cabeça, esperando que suas lágrimas cessem. Ele percebe, de alguma forma, que Claire está olhando para eles, quase chorando também.

\- Perfeito. - ele diz, enxugando o rosto de Avery quando ela pára de chorar - Terei que dar a Raven a feliz notícia de que ela ganhou a aposta.

\- Aposta? - Avery pergunta, com a voz embargada, porém curiosa.

\- Ela e Daniel apostaram sobre o bebê. Daniel disse que seria um menino, e Raven, uma menina. Ela ganhou, e agora estará insuportável pelas próximas duas semanas.

Avery dá uma risada curta.

\- E o que eles apostaram?

Nelson encolhe os ombros.

\- Eu não faço a mínima ideia.

\- Bem, acredito que vocês estão prontos para ir para a casa. - diz a médica limpando o gel da barriga de Avery com um papel toalha e colocando sua blusa no lugar - Foram muitas emoções no dia de hoje.

\- Sim. - ele suspira, tocando o ventre de sua namorada - Estamos prontos. Vamos para a casa, Danielle.

Em seguida, Nelson se vira para Avery e a beija nos lábios, sabendo que ali, com ela em seus braços naquele momento perfeito, ele já estava em casa.


End file.
